Suplicio
by One.Guest
Summary: One-Shot hecho bajo el título del próximo capítulo de Super. /"¿Que queda cuando ya no queda nada? queda la nada y queda lo que esperamos; La esperanza de que todo se resolverá sin saber que es lo que realmente debe resolverse, o siquiera lo que debe esperarse" Placeres vanos son su deleite, su diversión y nuestro castigo.../Nos espera la destruccion.


**D** isclaimer **: E** l anime al cual hago referencia no me pertenece, todo es bajo los derechos de Toei y su creador Akira Toriyama **.**

* * *

 **E** l día que todo simplemente se detuvo.

* * *

 **S** uegra y nuera tomaban un café, ambas desconocían lo que ese radiante sol ocultaba ante su esclarecimiento repentino, la luz se intensificó mientras que una pequeña rubia cubría sus ojos. Ambas peli negras miraron atentamente por la ventana donde ese cúmulo de luz destellaba con afinidad.

Se miraron entre sí ideando y suponiendo diferentes razones. Aun así, sonrieron con confianza mientras que decían al desigual pero unísono _"tranquila, mi esposo lo arreglará"_

Soltaron la risa mientras que la joven Marron rebatia "¡ _También mi mami y mi papi!"_ con orgullo.

La risa fue más estruendosa que aquella luz sofocante devorandolas...

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

 **A** mbos niños jugaban con los pobres que se atrevieron a pisar la isla, entre disparos y leves descargas de energía, reían por lo alto en toda la extensión.

Su inocencia sugerible era por demás destilada en sus acciones, esos ladrones o piratas de lo ajeno debían recibir un susto para que dejarán en paz a las majestuosas criaturas habitantes del lugar.

Todo se volvió oscuro y luminoso de repente captando la atención tanto de ladrones cono protectores, detuvieron su enfrentar Pacífico ante la incógnita de tal suceso natural e inconcebible.

Hipnótica, la luz lleno sus cuerpos llevándose de ellos aquella risa infantil que seguía cantando eco en la distancia...

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

 **L** a ignorancia era felicidad de algunos, el conocimiento era la tortura de otros.

 **A** brazada a la pequeña, solo vio una luz incandescente rodear su perfección. Esa vida tan calma y sublime se difuminaba ante sus ojos en tan solo segundos agónicos de desconcierto.

Sus pensamientos viajaron hasta donde su primogénito desconocía su futuro, solo pudiendo crear, a duras penas una oración para el.

La luz encandiló con hermosura todo lo conocido, embriago con su presencia todo lo creado. Ella sabia su significado y la tristeza se instaló en su interior.

Tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos a la pequeña sollozante queriendo que lo último que sintiera su niña fuera aquel inconmensurable amor, deseaba sentir sus rápidos y tenues latidos traspasar la vibración de su pecho hasta el suyo por última vez. Quería que el calor de la pequeña se apiadara del naufragio desolado de la desesperanza que la consumía.

Estaba lista para morir, pero no para verla llegar.

Palabras susurradas murieron en sus labios donde la connotación al dolor estaba explícito. Nuevamente sus memorias viajaron a la juventud aventurera que le vio madurar y no pudo estar más feliz por sus decisiones antes tomadas.

Un llanto se escuchó y entendió que esa melodía sería lo último que su cuerpo mortal escucharía, sin embargo, no deseaba que fuera lo último que escucharán los demás.

Beso la frente de la pequeña mientras un " _te amo"_ fue pronunciado, las palabras aledañas fueron _"…_ _A tu hermano también"._

La luz se volvió sofocante rodeando su figura y la de su bebé. Sonrió con orgullo sabiendo que su vida fue la mejor en cualquier universo existente.

Cerro sus ojos y se entregó al olvido con una máscara de eterna felicidad. Las palabras murieron en sus labios pronunciado por última vez " _Gracias por todo, Vegeta"_

Se entregó con alevosía a la penumbra donde sabia que le esperaba la sofocante incertidumbre.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

 **L** ágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad. Bajo la mirada ocultando la vergüenza y su dolor.

Su cuerpo físico se iba difuminando a medida que todos miraban con melancolía, sin embargo, en sus labios guardo las palabras que jamás se le oirán decir. Más allá de eso, sintió el amor expresado a distancia. Con ello su muerte fue menos tortuosa.

Los demás no eran lo de menos, tanto amigos como esposos se vieron con melancolía entre sí, el de gran tamaño y piel verde abrazo a su hijo mientras este sollozaba el dolor de no volver a ver a su hija y mujer. Los amigos sonrieron con nostalgia mientras que admitían que lo mejor de su vida fue conocerse.

Esposo y esposa se tomaron de la mano mientras que el varón le sonreía en amor y silencio a la que una vez fue una máquina.

El ángel no pudo evitar bajar la mirada con tristeza, su encomendado se acercó colocando un mano sobre si hombro. La palabra " _Gracias_ " fue dicha con sinceridad.

Maestro y discípulos se dieron un último abrazo mientras que un "lo siento" era dicho con dolor por parte del ultimo que se mantuvo de pie en la plataforma.

 _Borroso, todo fue borroso..._

-Universo 7, han sido eliminados-

El rey de todo dio la orden y otro universo desapareció, sus egoístas risas de diversión resonaron en un auditorio vacío y decadente. Su placer malvado detonó en el extasis de su banal diversión, el torneo había finalizado y con ello su interés en aquellos competidores.

El guardián dio felicitaciones al universo ganador, este aún consternado guardo silencio por los caídos. Un deseo fue pedido y las esferas se separaron. Daikishan pidió reverencia y desapareció de la vista mortal.

En su palacio, los reyes jugaban a ser dioses, movían sin remordimiento y al azar otros universos salvaguardos, soltaron un suspiro de fastidio mientras los destinos rodaban para caer por el filo de una mesa. Ese torneo los había dejado exhaustos.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **E** ones más tarde, una nueva creación nació. _

**L** os dioses se dieron cuenta de que por más errores cometidos, tener especies era una razón más para divertirse. El sumo sacerdote sonrió con elegancia dando la razón. Sin embargo, en esa nueva raza no existía aquella que le brindó tanta felicidad y entretenimiento.

No eran los mismos, no eran iguales.

Ambos reyes pidieron a su guardián volver el tiempo hasta el día del torneo para poder disfrutar una vez más de aquel siglo, el sumo sacerdote volvió a sonreír con un dejo de misterio y malicia.

Los sucesos repitieron tal y como paso, pero, esta vez cuando Jiren pregunto si podían traer de vuelta a los universos perdedores, Zeno- sama dijo que si...

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **P** arpadear, **R** espirar, **S** onreír._

 _Todo había sido un oscuro sueño, un sueño al fin. Algo que les lleno de desespero, dolor ruin._

 _Se sintieron extraños al volver donde segundos antes habían estado, muy inconscientes que siglos habían pasado._

 _Unos siguieron como si nada, como si aquel episodio hubiera sido una extraña pausa._

 _Sin embargo, otros cayeron rendidos de rodillas mientras que las lágrimas resbalaban frescas por sus mejillas._

 _No sabían lo que había pasado, no sabían que había sucedido, no sabían que habían estado en el tiempo suspendidos._

 _Cual caprichoso puede ser la omnipresencia para jugar así con nuestros destinos, cual egoísta pueden ser sus deleites arriesgando con ello nuestros designios._

 _No dejamos de ser unos simples mortales, solo piezas que mover para su disfrute y perversión._

* * *

 **¿Rw? ¿No? Okei XD**

 **¿Inspiración? El título del próximo episodio de Super y una imagen donde Bulma se abraza de Bura. Beatifull.**


End file.
